


Let's Fuck the Monsters

by Strifeotto



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, feat me not knowing how to start and end things, gender neutral reader but mentions of vag, monster fucking, not beta read we die like men, some weird monster dongers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: Inspired to add more to the consensual monster fucking. May have some weird kinks, will add tags and in chapter titles so you can skip. :)
Relationships: Amatsu/Reader, Astalos/Reader, Gore Magala/Reader, Kirin/Reader, Lagiacrus/Reader, Malfestio/Reader, Nargacuga/Reader, Nergigante/Reader, Odogaron/Reader, Ratha/Reader, Rathalos/Reader, Safi'jiva/Reader, Shagaru Magala/Reader, Tamamitsune | Mizutsune/Reader, Teostra/Reader, Xeno'jiva/Reader, Zinogre/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Sparse Intro + Request Page

Your ability to soothe and tame monsters usually had many hunters scrambling over themselves for your help. Though not descended from them, this ability did resemble the power of the Riders from far far away. You assisted hunters far and wide with capture and research on these ferocious creatures. 

You had one monster you had tamed that you kept with you at all times. A small golden crown that you rode upon and had on leash and collar. They were smaller than an Aptonoth and were loyal to a fault. They were so close to you that their relationship to you had evolved into something romantic and sexual. Though that was a secret to everyone but you two. 

____________________________________________________________

List:   
~~Nargacuga (Silverwind)~~  
Zinogre  
Gore Magala  
Shagaru Magala  
Astalos  
Mizutsune (Soulseer)  
Lagiacrus  
Malfestio (Nightcloak)  
Kirin  
Teostra  
Amatsu  
Odogaron   
Xeno’Jiiva  
Safi’Jiiva  
Nergigante  
Special Chapter Stories Edition; Ratha 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can suggest monsters for this! Though there’s no guarantee that I’ll get to it soon because I’m in college and my “new” laptop decided to be a dickweed and not function.


	2. Silverwind Nargacuga (Vanilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetly fucking your silver fox of a bird/panther monster.

You slowly brought a brush through the soft downy fur on Lantern’s head, bringing him to chuff softly. His one eye closed in bliss, as he purred and rubbed his side against your thigh. You brought your other hand down to scratch under his chin, stopping your brushing for just a moment. He nudged against you, wanting to be brushed again. 

“Aw, sweetheart. I’ll keep going, I promise”.

As you continued brushing his smooth fur, he felt a building heat in his lower abdomen. Lantern chose to ignore this for the time, this was finally a moment of peace and quiet; He certainly didn’t want to ruin that. Though as the brushing continued, the heat kept growing more difficult to brush off. He started to push away from your leg and hands, hoping that would stop it. You let him go, very worried about your boyfriend.

“Lantern what’s wrong dear?”, you asked him, knowing something was up.

Then you noticed it, the pink, barbed head of his penis desperately poking out his furred sheath. You blushed softly as he hid his head with his large paws. You reached down to your embarrassed monster’s cock, grabbing it gently. Lantern peeked from his paws when he felt your soft hand against his warm throbbing cock, it coming out further and further. As it came out, more and more of its barbs became visible. 

“You’re so easily aroused. Aren’t you a little too old for that?”, you joked.

Lantern turned over onto his back, attempting to glare at you with one eye. Though he failed as he was much too cute. He reached his front paws out towards you. You leaned down to kiss his large beak, and straddled his midsection. Your hand still on his dick, you guided it to your ass, rubbing your butt cheeks against it. You brought your hands to the band of your pants and underwear, pulling them down swiftly. You rubbed against him again as it twitched. 

“C’mon sweetheart. You wanna put it inside me?~”.

He rumbled deep in his chest, licking his fangs in anticipation. You pressed the head to your opening and pushed your hips down. Lantern groaned loudly, his tongue lolling out to the side.You wrapped your arms around Lantern’s thick neck and pushed your hips further down on his hot and heavy cock. He finally bottomed out inside of you, his furred balls flush against your ass. The grey and indigo monster began to lick your lips, begging to kiss you. You opened your mouth and allowed his tongue to glide against yours. As you kissed with tongue, you began to bounce on his large cock. 

Lantern’s barbs scraped against your walls pleasantly; They were stiff and hit so many nerves at once. It almost had you blissed out, with how hard and quick he bucked his hips against yours. Your moans were muffled with his tongue still stuck down your throat, but they were still quite loud. Gods you feel like you could go like this forever. His large cock buried in you, filling you with his seed, and kept in his embrace. Lantern’s arms were still around you, holding you close to his chest. He took his tongue from your mouth and growled far into his throat. His fangs ground together, his eye narrowing and becoming clouded. He was about to cum but you weren’t quite ready. You brought a hand down to your sex to begin stroking yourself, trying to bring yourself closer to the edge. Your and Lantern’s movements became quicker and quicker, desperate to cum. 

Lantern then came suddenly with a loud roar, the final thrust sending you over. His seed spilling out from around his cock, painting your insides and thighs a cloudy white. He crooned softly, his tail swishing lazily, waiting for both of your highs to come down. He rubbed his head against yours, his purring becoming stronger. Oh he loved you so so much. Doing this with him, proving you loved him without words. You grasped his face, kissing along his scarred over eye and cheek. You both would be stuck here for a while, his barbs sticking into your walls, keeping him placed inside till he softened. So you stayed together, holding each other well into the night.


End file.
